This invention relates in general to universal joints and in particular to an improved structure for retaining a bearing cup mounted on a universal joint cross within an opening formed through an arm of an end yoke during use.
Universal joints are well known devices which provide a driving connection between two members adapted to rotate about non-aligned axes of rotation. For example, universal joints are widely used between two rotatable drive shafts in vehicle drive train systems. Typically, such a universal joint includes a cross having a central body with four trunnions extending outwardly therefrom. The trunnions are oriented in a single plane and extend at right angles relative to one another. A bearing cup is mounted on the end of each of the trunnions. One pair of opposed bearing cups is connected to a first end yoke secured to the first drive shaft, while the other pair of opposed bearing cups is connected to a second end yoke secured to the second drive shaft. Needle bearings or similar means are provided between each of the trunnions and its associated bearing cup to permit the bearing cup to freely rotate relative to the trunnion.
Typically, each of the end yokes is formed having a pair of opposed arms, and each of these arms has an opening formed therethrough. The opposed bearing cups are received within the openings formed through the opposed arms of the associated end yoke during assembly. Thereafter, retaining structures are usually mounted on the end yoke over the ends of the openings to prevent the bearing cups from moving outwardly apart from one another. A number of bearing cup retainer structures are known in the art for this purpose. However, it has been found that known bearing cup retainer structures are relatively complicated and expensive in structure and are relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved bearing cup retaining structure for a universal joint which is simple and inexpensive to construct, assemble, and disassemble.